This invention relates to a two cycle engine and more particularly to an improved reed-type valve arrangement for such engines.
As is well known, crankcase compression two cycle internal combustion engines normally employ reed-type valves that are positioned in their intake ports and which extend into the intake passage that communicates with the crankcase chambers. These reed-type valves serve the purpose of permitting flow into the crankcase chamber but preclude reverse flow when the associated piston is compressing the charge in the crankcase chamber. It is a normal practice to have a stopper plate adjacent the valve element so as to limit its degree of movement in the opening direction. Obviously, it is important to correctly direct the flow of the intake charge into the crankcase chambers.
It is particularly desirable to ensure that the charge flowing through the reed-type valve be directed away from the sides of the intake passage. However, with most constructions this is not possible and a portion of the charge will actually flow along the walls that define the intake passage. This has the disadvantage that the fuel in the intake charge may condense on the walls of the intake passage and make the running of the engine irregular or rough.
Also, it is very difficult to form the intake passage in such a way that it will not interfere with the flow into the crankcase chambers. This is particularly true with modern fabrication techniques where many of the components of the engine such as the crankcase are formed as die castings. When cooling jackets and other factors are considered, the shape of the intake passage may be compromised and as a result the engine may not be as smooth running or as fuel efficient as desired.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved reed-type valve for controlling the flow into an intake passage of a two cycle crankcase compression engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a reed-type valve for the intake passage of a two cycle crankcase compression engine wherein the valve includes components that define in part the flow path of the charge into the crankcase chambers.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved rectifier arrangement that can be employed with a reed-type valve so as to direct the flow into the crankcase chambers of a two cycle crankcase compression engine.